


time

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Don't you think a little about me, sometime, oh, sometime?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: stars, scattered [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	time

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @TAEs_Sis on Twitter
> 
> song inspo: timee by stevan

Imaginary or not, Taemin’s heart leaps when Minho makes eye contact with him in the audience. It’s probably just a thing between friends; the flutter in his chest already dies at the thought of it.

_“And you really think it might be real? This time.”_

Taemin thinks Kibum’s advice is best taken like pepper, in small doses, lest it scorches.

Of course he’d like to think it was real. This time. Except the last time he’d broken Minho’s heart had been six years ago and who’s to say that hadn’t counted for something against Taemin.

But they’d both been young and dumb back then, hurtling through six months of a relationship with all the drama that had come with a year’s worth. It had been in their best interests for them to break up and learn to live their lives as mature, stable adults with a good grip on their emotional bearings. So now Taemin finds himself shivering outside Minho’s dressing room, with his hands clasped around a bouquet of magnolias.

_‘what do you think’_ was what he’d texted Kibum earlier, with a hurriedly taken picture of the flowers.

The answer had come within seconds: _‘wow’_

_‘you’re aiming high’_

Taemin had had no idea what that meant and his patience always ran dry with such ambiguity. Still, he couldn’t afford to wreck whatever hard-earned peace he’d gained in his relationship with Minho, so he’d immediately texted back a _‘???’_

_‘last time i saw a bouquet like this i caught one at my cousin’s wedding’_ was Kibum’s response.

Taemin puts two and two together: a frigging bridal bouquet. Of course.

_‘is this coming off too strong!!’_

Kibum had texted a smiley face back. To hell with Kibum hyung then.

It still doesn’t ease Taemin’s nerves. He’s performed in front of thousands by himself and the irony of him with his stomach in knots at the prospect of re-confessing to his ex doesn’t sit right with him. He and Minho haven’t grown apart at all in the last six years; they could never go back to being strangers in the practice room.

But magnolias, seriously? Taemin had wondered at their familiarity and just put it down to their multiple appearances on dramas his mother liked to watch. In wedding scenes. Of course.

The door swings open and out comes Minho, post-fanmeet glow hardly dissipating at the sight of him. Before he can string the words in his head, Taemin finds himself and his bouquet crushed in a warm hug, which he returns in full, holding on real tight.

It’s too soon before Minho releases him. He still has Taemin by the shoulders and his smile is softer now, the corners just slightly turned up.

“Thanks for coming. I know you’ve been busy.”

Taemin states the truth: “You always make time for me. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss your event for the world.”

It must sound so pathetic and cheesy. Taemin inwardly winces, but Minho seems no less delighted.

“Wow. Since when you were this… eloquent?”

Since a week ago, when Taemin had begun to rehearse what he wanted to say. He’d gone through three speeches and had crumpled all of them into the nearest bin. Plan B had been to wing it; the flowers had been a panicked afterthought. Looking down at the squished stems in his hands and the broken-off petals stuck to Minho’s waistcoat, Taemin desperately wishes he had snuck a back-up speech into his jeans pocket.

Minho’s eyes follow his; hands brush off the pink and white petals in a bashful gesture.

“Aw, Taemin, you shouldn’t have…”

“I wanted to.” Taemin murmurs, knowing that’s not all he means.

“No, seriously, it’s just me after all. You could have gotten me chocolates instead.”

“Yah!” Taemin throws up his own hand and snags it into the sleek material of Minho’s shirt. “No takebacks now.”

“Well, yeah, I know I’m stuck with you forever.”

“That’s the point.”

Taemin grants one more look and sigh to the crushed bouquet, before placing it down on the nearest table. “Will you go out with me for dinner?”

“Sure.” Minho beams. “That was the plan, right?”

“Not really.”

Taemin inhales, readying himself: “I meant as a date.”

There, he’s said it, dressed in all black and a face-mask, petals still strewn over his old worn shoes. He must be no better than some of those scarily obsessed weirdos who proposition them at fan-signs.

“I’ve been thinking. About us. A lot. How we had a shot at… things, a long time ago. How immaturely I behaved to you. Because I thought you were clingy and it turned out it was just because you didn’t want me hanging out with the wrong people, and then I began to push you away when I shouldn’t have. And then it was over. And each year since then, I’ve felt it _so_ much.”

He can’t bring himself to meet Minho’s gaze.

“I know, I know, this is the worst time, I’m so sorry. But I’ve been thinking since then, about what type of person you deserved and how that wasn’t me then. And I’ve been thinking. About how I’ve wanted to be better. Better for you. And I’ve been trying since then, but I’d only want to… you know, only if you wanted… oh fuck.”

Minho’s arms are around him again. The world stills.

Taemin is faintly aware that there’s a hand in his hair and one rubbing his back. He sinks into it without a second thought.

“You know, I always wondered if I’d ever move on from you.” Minho quietly admits. “I guess I’ve waited all these years too.”

Taemin blinks, flush with the realization that his eyes are wet. “So… you’ll go out with me?”

Minho’s body quivers when he tries to hold back a laugh, but it’s one that’s a far cry from the raucous screech he’s known for.

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you, Lee Taemin.”

Taemin finally lets his hand out of its clutch on the shirt, giddy with mirth as the other hand finds its way back into Minho’s. 


End file.
